villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivlet
Ivlet (pronounced iv-let) is the main antagonist in the videogames Petz Dogz 2 and Petz Catz 2. He is a white and gray wolf with pale gold eyes. History Ivlet is first mentioned by Victor, who asks you if you have heard of Ivlet. You say no. Victor tells you that he is was a wolf that did a lot of evil things, and he says he had finally gotten caught. Victor mentions that he is at the police station in North Pawville. He suggests he and you go to visit him in the jail. You agree, and set out for North Pawville. You are next seen at the jail. Victor opens the door and you both cautiously walk inside. Victor and you see him locked in the jail cell, sleeping soundly, but you can see him open one eye. Just then, Ada, the sheriff, walks in, commenting it is just you and Victor, and that Ivlet is a very nasty wolf. Ada warns you to stay away from him, and that he slept most of the day anyway. You and Victor walk out of the jail. He is later seen when you and Victor go back to the jail that night. Ivlet is awake and about, and questions why your there. He questions the belief of the magic hat, and Victor tells him how your dad has the magic hat. He questions whether it's a fake, and Victor convinces you to get the magic hat. When Ivlet sees it, he claims there is a rip in it. Whilst you and Victor are getting worked up over the claim, he asks if you still can't see it, and asks you to bring it closer for him to show you. When you do so, he takes and puts the magic hat on, claiming how he has been waiting for the day. He escapes the jail and proceeds to destroy Pawville, Lappy Lake, and casts a spell to set the zoo animals free and make them attack civilians. He disappears, and you and Victor are left. Ivlet is later seen in North Pawville. A crowd of animals are talking with each other when he appears. They cower when he comes, and appear to hiss and growl at him. He releases an unstoppable rain, and disappears. After you stop the rain, you travel to Thephilus the Magic Professor's house in Sky Heights, and he tells you that the more Ivlet uses the Magic Hat's power for evil, the blacker it will become and the more evil energy will build up inside him, until he becomes pure evil and destroys the world itself. Ivlet is then seen in a cutscene where he, now residing in a Dimension Rift, releases some sort of dark energy from the Magic Hat (which has now turned gray) and howls. When you arrive at Lonesome Park on your way to Gongoro Peak in search of Theophilus's younger brother Bartholomew to help complete the Magic Shield needed to defeat Ivlet, he (Ivlet) appears and makes whirlwinds appear there. After you seal the whirlwinds away again, Ivlet, who has been watching you through the Magic Hat (which has now turned black) gains a more threatening appearance through it's powers, and also uses it to create a dragon to act as his minion. Once Theophilus and Bartholomew have completed the Magic Shield, Ivlet summons them and you to his Dimension Rift, where Theophilus uses the Magic Shield to negate the Magic Hat's power. Ivlet becomes enraged at this and orders the Chaotic Dragon to attack you. After you defeat the Chaotic Dragon, you will fight Ivlet himself. During the battle, he will float in the air and attack you by charging at you, and can also teleport. You have to hit him with one of the rocks laying about the arena and then bark/screech at him. You have to repeat this process five times to defeat him. Once he is defeated, he reverts to his original appearance and gets sucked into a portal. Where exactly this portal took him, or whether he is still alive, is unknown. Trivia *During the boss fight against Ivlet, there is a glitch where he can be pushed off the edge of the Dimension Rift by barking/screeching at him after he has already taken damage. However, this does not damage him and he will simply respawn on the arena. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Magic Category:Brainwashers Category:Cataclysm Category:Liars Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Gangsters Category:Inmates Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant